Art & Angel of Voice
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sang Art of Voice mengorbankan suaranya untuk bisa bersama sang Angel of Voice. YeWook fiction. YAOI! RnR, nyaoo.. :3


" _Kau mencintai manusa dunia bumi!"_

_Seorang sosok namja langsung membeku begitu mendengar bentakan keras dari orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bukan tinggi badannya, tapi kedudukannya. Dengan ragu namja itu mengangguk. " Nae, appa."_

" _Memalukan!"_

" _Apa salah kalau aku mencintai manusia!"_

" _Kau manusia langit! Kalau kau mencintai manusia maka pergi dari dunia ini!"_

_Namja itu menatap appanya kalut. Dia nggak berani membantah tapi rasa cintanya pada manusia itu membuatnya ingin bebas. " Ba-baiklah kalau itu mau appa. Aku akan turun ke bumi."_

" _Silahkan.." Namja yang kelihatan sebagai penguasa itu menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba- tiba cahaya putih menyinari sosok namja dihadapannya. Saat cahaya putih itu menghilang, si namja yang mau bicara tiba- tiba suaranya nggak keluar._

_Sang appa menatap anaknya datar. " Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah. Tapi gantinya, akan kuambil suara emasmu itu, Yesung art of voice. Kalau kau mau mendapatkan suara itu kembali. Buat orang itu mencintaimu, tapi kalau sampai satu minggu dia tetap tak mencintaimu.."_

_Yesung menegang menunggu ucapan appanya._

" _Kau akan kehilangan suaramu selamanya."

* * *

_

_**Art & Angel of Voice**_

**.  
**

**Pairing :: YeWook**

**Genre :: Romance/Fantasy/Humor (dikit)**

**Rating :: Cukuplah T**

**Warning :: Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary :: Satu, suaraku.. Dua, dirimu..**

**Disclaimer :: Yesung dan cerita ini punya author! *ditendang readers ampe surga* (?) hhehe.. Kidding.. :D**

**.**

**Special request dari my lovely unnie, Putri unnie aka Jongwoonieswife-sj, Phumiemimmo Yunjae Cassiopeia yg request fia fb, para selir abang kura-kura aka Yesungie dan para readers semuanya yang udah nungguin YeWook. Silahkan dinikmati.. (lu kata prasmanan!) Hope you like it!  


* * *

**

.

~Ryeowook pov~

Kutatap wajahku di cermin. Lagi- lagi lingkaran hitam dibawah mataku semakin terlihat jelas. Semakin lama rasanya aku semakin lelah menghadapi semua ini. Untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri, aku bekerja di sebuah klub malam sebagai seorang penyanyi. Itu menguras tenagaku tentunya. Belum lagi pagi harinya aku harus sekolah. Untungnya, pihak klub mau menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai pelajar. Kalau ketahuan aku kerja part time sebagai penyanyi klub, habislah aku..

Aku langsung melangkah keluar dari apartemen kecilku sambil menenteng tasku. " Hoahm!" Aku menguap lebar. Ngantuk.. Setiap hari aku hanya bisa tidur sekitar lima jam aja. Dan itu membuat tubuhku kacau..

" Wookie-ya.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah seorang ahjumma cantik yang menatapku dari apartemennya. Aku tersenyum menatap Jungsoo ahjumma. " Nae, ahjumma?"

" Ini." Jungsoo ahjumma menyerahkan sekotak bekal padaku. " Kau nggak sarapan lagi, kan? Makanlah.." Dia tersenyum manis. Nae, Jungsoo ahjumma tetangga apartemen sebelahku. Dia sangat cantik dan baik, aku juga satu sekolah dengan putranya.

Jungsoo ahjumma menoleh kedalam rumahnya. " Kibummie!" Ia kembali menatapku. " Hari ini juga tolong Kibummie ya.."

" Ya, umma.. Aku bukan anak kecil." Kulihat seorang namja kalem berjalan keluar lalu mencium pipi Jungsoo ahjumma. " Kami berangkat umma." Namja itu langsung menarik tanganku.

" Kami pergi ahjumma." Sapaku dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Kibum.

Kibum menatapku sekilas. " Hyung tidur jam berapa?"

" Sekitar jam satu dini hari." Kumasukkan kotak bekal yang diberikan Jungsoo ahjumma kedalam tasku dan menatap Kibum. " Waeyo? Aneh ya? Kan udah biasa Kibummie.." Aku hanya bisa nyengir menatap Kibum yang aku tahu sudah memperlihatkan raut wajah nggak sukanya.

Kibum berdecak pelan. " Kan udah aku bilang, hyung gabung aja dikeluargaku. Bukannya umma dan appa sudah memintanya? Kenapa hyung tetap bersikeras bekerja di klub itu sih?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. " Mungkin karena aku suka. Kan disana aku bisa nyanyi sepuasnya."

Kibum terkekeh. " Hyung itu polos!" Namja itu langsung merangkul bahuku. Meski Kibum lebih muda setahun dibawahku, tapi dia lebih tinggi. Jadi kadang aku nggak terlihat seperti hyungnya. Menyebalkan.. Aku mau tinggi beberapa senti lagi!

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada seorang namja yang menengadah dibawah pohon Sakura yang kering.

Siapa itu? Nggak punya kerjaan banget pagi- pagi ngeliatin pohon kering.

Perlahan namja itu menurunkan pandangannya dan mata kami berdua bertemu. Omona.. Dia namja yang sangat tampan dan keren. Matanya yang sipit terlihat teduh namun tegas. Kemeja kotak- kotak kremnya juga terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Eh.. Wajahnya familiar..

Namja itu tersenyum menatapku.

Kenapa dia senyum? Emangnya kami saling mengenal?

Ya udahlah, Ryeowook.. Bersikap sopan aja.

Aku langsung mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum simpul lalu kembali menyamakan langkahku dengan Kibum yang nggak menyadari kegiatan sekilasku tadi. Sorot mata dan senyuman namja itu.. Nggak bisa kulupakan. Seperti pernah melihatnya.

~Ryeowook pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Eodiseo eoddeohge.. Jagguman maethineunji nado moreujyo.. Geunyeong naega mani apeun geotman alayo.. Ddeugeowotdeon gaseumi jeomjeom ssaneulhajyo.." Ryeowook melantunkan bait demi bait sebuah lagu ballad yang sangat disukainya. Suara tenor namja mungil itu selalu bisa menyita perhatian para pengunjung klub malam yang sebenarnya cukup berbahaya buat anak seusia Wookie.

Alunan lembut piano juga terdengar mengiringi setiap bait suara Wookie. Namja itu sendiri yang memainkan pianonya.

Angel of voice.. Begitulah orang- orang yang tahu tentang suara Wookie menyebutnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat indah bahkan bisa menggetarkan hati orang lain yang mendengarnya. Namun sayangnya orangnya sendiri ngga terlalu perduli dengan julukan itu.

" Gyeolguken heulreonae ryeotji…" Wookie menekan tuts piano terakhir yang menjadi suara penutup lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Setelah ia berhenti tepukan tangan langsung terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Wookie berjalan kearah meja bartender, tempat seorang temannya bekerja. Kyuhyun.

" Lagi- lagi suara yang keren, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan susu pada gelas sedang dan menyodorkannya pada Wookie. Dia nyengir. Kyuhyun usianya masih enam belas tahun, entah karena apa dia bisa diterima kerja di klub ini.

Sebentar Wookie memandangi gelasnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. " Aku bukan bayi yang harus minum susu, Kyu!" Sentaknya bête.

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa. " Ya, hyung.. Hyung kan memang anak kecil.. Udah minum aja. Hyung belum cukup dewasa untuk minum sake." Goda si magnae itu sambil mengocok botol- botol minuman dengan gaya yang sangat elegan. (nggak kebayang betapa kerennya kyuhyun jadi bartender.)

Tentu saja Wookie enggan menyentuh minumannya. Mata tajamnya teralih ke wilayah klub yang dipenuhi namja dan yeojya. Aroma alcohol, asap rokok, suara musik yang kencang serta lampu remang- remang menghiasi tempat itu.

" Wookie.. Kau sudah boleh pulang."

Wookie menatap kearah seorang namja aegyo dengan gigi kelinci yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Namja itu masuk ke meja bar dan Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibirnya sekilas. Lee Sungmin, pacar Kyuhyun.

" Nae, hyung." Wookie berjalan meninggalkan kedua namja yang tengah bermesraan itu. Bukannya muak, tapi Wookie agak malas melihat adegan yang udah sangat biasa dilihatnya itu.

Wookie langsung masuk ke ruang staf dan mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan t-shirt lengan panjang yang agak besar dan langsung menarik tasnya. Ia masuk kembali ke wilayah klub itu. " Aku pulang duluan ya.." Sapanya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kedua namja itu mengangguk dan langsung kembali melanjutkan aktifitas masing- masing.

" Huhh.. Dingin juga.." Perlahan Wookie merapatkan kedua tangannya. Sekilas ia menatap jam tangannya. " Jam setengah satu pagi? Pantes dingin banget.. Musim gugur sih ya.." Gumamnya sendirian.

Sebenarnya Wookie sengaja bergumam sendirian untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Siapa coba yang nggak takut pulang jam segitu sendirian? Apalagi mengingat Wookie namja bertubuh mungil yang sangat manis. Nggak mustahil kalau kejadian di ff Dream About You terulang disini. *author digiles gara-gara promosi* (tapi emang kayaknya bakal terulang)

" Heyo, chagi.."

Wookie tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat seorang ahjussi yang tengah memegang botol minuman berjalan mendekatinya dan dengan cepat sudah meraih lengannya.

" Apa sih!" Sentak Wookie ketakutan sambil menghempaskan tangan ahjussi itu.

" Ooh.. Jangan galak begitu dong cantik.." Ahjussi itu langsung meraba- raba wajah Wookie seakan namja itu adalah benda yang bisa disentuh seenaknya.

" Dasar kurang ajar!" Wookie menampar ahjussi genit itu. Dan tentunya itu menambahkan masalah untuknya. Si ahjussi itu melotot marah menatap Wookie dan membuat namja mungil itu ciut, gemetar, nggak bisa bergerak, KAKU!

" Bocah tengik!" Si ahjussi melayangkan botol minumannya kearah kepala Wookie.

Wookie langsung memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

Brugh! Namun bukan serangan yang Wookie dapatkan, namja itu malah mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dengan takut, Wookie membuka matanya pelan- pelan dan lagi- lagi ia sudah melotot mendapati tubuh si ahjussi sudah pingsan dihadapannya.

Sret! Seorang namja langsung menarik tangan Wookie.

Wookie nggak tahu perasaan apa yang kini melandanya. Seharusnya ia merasa takut karena namja itu terus membawanya berlari, tapi karena masih gemetaran, Wookie nggak bisa melawan.

Setelah agak jauh dari tempat ahjussi tadi, si namja menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap Wookie. Sayangnya Wookie nggak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah penolongnya itu. Wookie berjalan mendekati namja itu sambil mendongkakan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

Dan untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, karena author juga udah males ngitungya, Wookie kembali terbelalak kaget. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Ditatapnya namja yang kini tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya.

Namja itu..

Namja yang tadi pagi!

Perlahan tubuh Wookie oleng dan namja itu pingsan. Si penyelamatnya langsung menahan tubuh mungil itu dan tersenyum simpul.

' _Dia pasti capek._' Batin namja itu dan segera memapah tubuh Wookie dan membawanya pergi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Ryeowook pov~

Silau..

Eh? Silau? Kayaknya ada sinar yang menyinariku.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan memang benar kini kamarku sudah terang benderang karena jendelanya terbuka. Membiarkan cahaya matahari menguasai kamarku dan akibatnya membuat mataku yang lelah ini silau.

Lho? Ini kamarku?

Seingatku semalam aku berada di luar. Kenapa sekarang udah ada di dalam kamar ini? Kayaknya mustahil deh kalau ada pintu kemana saja doraemon yang membawaku kemari. Hoi! Pikiran konyol apa itu. Masa doraemon? Kerenan dikit kek.. Portal waktu atau apa kek.. Pabbo Wookie..

Srek-Srek

Suara apa itu?

Aku langsung duduk diatas tempat tidurku sambil kembali mendengarkan suara itu.

Srek-Srek-Klontang!

Yah ampun! Ada kucing masuk! Tunggu! Kucing dari mana?

Aku langsung berdiri. Sebentar tubuhku oleng karena masih merasa pusing. Aduh.. Bener- bener kurang tidur. Perlahan aku melangkah keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur karena suara itu berasal dari dapur. Aku mengambil sebuah baskom yang ada di atas meja dan jalan mengendap- endap ke dapur.

Kalau kupikir- pikir ngapain maling ada disini? Kan nggak ada barang berharga. Di dapur pula.

Aku mengintip ke dalam dapur dan langsung terkejut saat melihat seorang namja sedang membelakangiku. Kelihatannya dia sedang berkutat dengan wajan dan spatula. " Heyo! Siapa kau!" Seruku panik sambil melempar baskom yang tadi kuambil kearahnya.

Namja itu tiba- tiba menoleh dan matanya yang tadinya santai berubah tegas.

Belum sempat baskom itu mengenainya, tiba- tiba baskom itu langsung jatuh kebawah tepat dihadapannya.

Ke- kenapa bisa begitu?

Harusnya baskom itu kena ke dia..

Eh.. Tunggu dulu deh.. Kok muka namja itu agak familiar, ya?

Omaigat! Itu namja kemarin yang sedang ngeliatin pohon Sakura juga namja yang sama yang semalam menyelamatkanku dari ahjussi genit yang menyerangku, kan? Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia yang membawaku pulang kesini?

" Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyaku gugup dan takut.

Namja itu tersenyum singkat lalu menarik panci yang sepertinya berisi sesuatu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan entah kenapa aku nggak merasa takut padanya. Aku melihat apa yang ada di dalam panci itu. Dan aku langsung bingung.

" Apaan nih?" Tanyaku sambil menatap namja itu.

Namja itu masih tersenyum sambil menatap isi panci. Aku kembali menatapnya. " Ini sup? Atau bubur?" Tanyaku lagi. Kalian tahu apa yang ada didalam panci itu? Sesuatu, tapi lebih tepatnya apa ya.. Aku aja bingung. Yah pokoknya cairan yang kental dan kasar berwarna putih dengan serat- serat nasi. Seperti bubur, tapi seperti sup. Ada yang tahu apa itu? Karena sejujurnya aku nggak tahu dan sepertinya author juga nggak tahu.

Aku kembali menatap namja itu. " Kamu mau buat bubur?"

Si namja memilih meletakkan panci itu diatas meja teh merangkap meja makan dan duduk di lantai. Ia menepuk sisi disampingnya.

" Kenapa nggak ngomong aja sih? Dari tadi cuma senyum- senyum nggak jelas." Ucapku lagi sambil duduk di sampingnya dan mengaduk sesuatu di panci itu. " Ini sih bukan bubur. Terlalu encer. Mana enak." Gerutuku lagi. Aku agak kesal juga, aku tahu niatnya baik. Tapi tetap saja. Dia seenaknya memakai dapur dan persediaan berasku untuk membuat racun.

Aku kembali menatapnya. " Lalu.. Siapa kau?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Namja itu mengangkat bahu.

" Ngomong kenapa!" Sentakku yang mulai terbiasa.

Namja itu kembali tersenyum manis dan mengusap kepalaku. Sentuhannya berbeda dengan ahjussi genit itu. Entah perasaan apa yang merasukiku, aku nggak merasa takut dengan sentuhannya. Tiba- tiba aku terkesiap. Aku menyadari sesuatu..

" Kau.. Nggak bisa bicara?" Tanyaku ragu.

Namja itu mengangguk sambil kembali tersenyum lembut.

Bagaimana bisa namja setampan dia bisu?

~Ryeowook pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Akhirnya hari itu Wookie terpaksa nggak sekolah. Dia masih merasa agak lemas dan pusing. Bukan hanya karena kejadian tadi malam, tapi karena kehadiran namja bisu itu dirumahnya. Seharusnya kan Wookie mengusirnya, tapi rasanya dia nggak mau namja itu pergi dari rumahnya. Dia sendiri nggak tahu kenapa.

" Heyo.." Panggil Wookie lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap namja yang duduk santai di sofa sambil memandanginya. " Berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya cepat.

Namja itu mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya dengan tangan kanan dan membentuk lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di tangan kiri. Wookie diam sejenak memperhatikan kode itu. " Dua puluh?"

Namja itu mengangguk.

" Wow.. Lebih tua. Berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung!" Seru Wookie sambil mengangguk- angguk paham seperti anak kecil. " Lalu namamu siapa?"

Kali ini namja itu diam sambil berusaha berpikir. Wookie seakan paham dengan kebingungan namja dihadapannya langsung meraih ponsel disaku piyamanya yang masih dipakai dan menyerahkannya ke namja itu. " Pakai ini." Dia baru sadar, kenapa nggak dari tadi aja dikasih ponsel atau buku untuk bicara dengannya.

Namja itu langsung mengambilnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Berikutnya diperlihatkan pada Wookie. Namja mungil itu membaca dua susunan hangul yang terpampang. " Yesung?" Gumamnya pelan sambil menatap namja itu. " Nama yang punya arti yang bagus." Ia tersenyum. " Nae, Yesung hyung, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Panggil aku…" Wookie langsung diam sebentar.

' _Pabbo.. Gimana caranya dia manggil?_' Batinnya sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri. " Ah, maksud aku.. Orang- orang memanggilku Wookie."

Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu meraih ponsel Wookie dan mengetik sesuatu. Kali ini cukup lama, Wookie yakin kali ini adalah sebuah kalimat yang cukup panjang. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali diperlihatkan pada Wookie.

" Aku.. Mau tinggal disini.. Boleh?" Wookie membaca kalimat itu dan menatap Yesung kaget. " Hah? Emangnya hyung nggak punya rumah? Gimana sama keluarga hyung?"

Yesung menggeleng dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menatap Wookie memohon.

Wookie menghela nafas. " Yah, baiklah. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa aku nggak merasa takut sama hyung. Aku disini hanya sendirian, jadi nggak masalah. Aku juga nggak tega ngebiarin hyung diluar dengan kondisi bisu. Terus hyung juga udah nyelametin aku." Wookie terus ngoceh sendirian sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Yesung tertawa dalam keheningan. Wookie langsung menggembungkan pipinya karena dia tahu hyung barunya itu sedang menertawakannya. " Oke, kalau hyung menertawakanku, aku akan mengusir hyung!" Ancam namja mungil itu ketus.

Yesung langsung diam dan detik berikutnya gantian Wookie yang tertawa. " Ya, hyung.. Aku mana mungkin melakukan hal itu. Udah, aku mau ganti baju dulu." Wookie langsung berdiri dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Yesung memandangi namja itu dalam keheningan. ' _Dia nggak ingat sama aku?_'

~Ryeowook pov~

Kutatap wajahku lagi dicermin. Udah nggak sepucat tadi pagi. Aku langsung melepaskan piyamaku dan menggantinya dengan t-shirt polos dan memakai celana pendek biar lebih santai. Tadi aku sudah menelepon Kibum agar dia menyampaikan ke sekolah kalau aku nggak masuk karena sakit. Tadinya Jungsoo ahjumma mau kesini, tapi aku melarangnya. Bahaya kalau ada yang melihat Yesung hyung.

Kreek..

Aku langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Yesung hyung menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam. Dia kok lucu banget?

" Wae, hyung?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Namja ini membuatku agak rileks. Aku serasa pernah mengenalnya.

Dia tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekatiku. Sorot matanya mengarah ke jendela kamarku. Aku serasa bisa menangkap arti dari tatapan matanya. " Hyung.. Mau jalan- jalan keluar?" Tanyaku pelan asal nebak.

Yesung hyung kembali menatapku cemberut. Lalu perlahan menuntunku kearah jendela. Ia membuka kaca jendela itu dan membiarkan angin masuk ke kamarku. Apa yang ingin disampaikannya? Ah, ponsel! Aku langsung mengeluarkan ponselku dan menyerahkannya padanya, namun Yesung hyung tetap cemberut sambil menggeleng.

Tangannya menunjuk ke langit.

Langit? Waeyo? Langitnya nggak mendung kok?

" Khawatir akan ujan? Aku nggak punya cucian, kok.."

Tuk! Yesung hyung langsung menjitak kepalaku dengan tampang gemas.

" Ya hyung! Aku kan nggak ngerti!" Balasku bête sambil mengusap kepalaku dan cemberut menatap Yesung hyung yang kali ini udah cengengesan. Namja itu langsung mengusap- usap kepalaku lembut dan tiba- tiba mencium pipiku sekilas.

Setelah melakukan hal aneh itu dia berjalan meninggalkanku keluar kamar.

Kurasakan degup jantungku kacau dan wajahku panas. Aku langsung menatap wajahku di cermin dan bisa kulihat wajahku kini merah padam. Dia menciumku? Padahal kami baru mengenalnya! Eh, tunggu.. Kok rasanya ciuman itu nggak asing, yaa?

~Ryeowook pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam harinya seperti biasa, Wookie tetap bekerja ke klub. Tadinya Yesung sudah menahannya agar nggak pergi tapi Wookie yang agak keras kepala itu nggak perduli dan tetap pergi. Sampai akhirnya Yesung yang mengalah dan memilih mengikutinya ke klub itu.

~Yesung pov~

" Aju meolri aju meolri.. Geudaega itnayo. Sasil nan geudaega maeil geuriunde." Kutatap sosok Wookie yang tengah bernyanyi sambil memainkan grand piano di atas panggung kecil di dalam ruangan ini. Suaranya memang sangat indah.

Dia memang nggak mengingatku. Yah.. Kalau begitu akan kubuat dia mengingatnya.

Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sambil tetap bernyanyi. Namja itu mengulas senyuman manisnya. Dan aku balas tersenyum. Sambil bernyanyi, sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Wookie berjalan menemuiku.

" Bagaimana suaraku?" Dia nyengir malu- malu. Menggemaskan..

Aku mengangguk sekali sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku.

Suaramu sangat indah..

Wajah Wookie memerah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangannya. " Sudah selarut ini, ya.." Ia kembali mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kearah sepasang namja dibalik meja bar. Sepertinya temannya Wookie.

Seorang namja berambut pirang mengangguk kearah kami.

" Oke! Ayo pulang!" Seru Wookie. " Hyung tunggu sini, aku ganti baju dulu." Namja mungil itu langsung berlari cepat meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa diam menunggunya.

Aku adalah manusia langit. Bukan malaikat. Kami berbeda dengan sosok malaikat yang di percaya manusia bumi. Kami hanya sekelompok manusia yang hidup di langit dan memiliki kelebihan lain dari manusia bumi.

Sepertinya kesalahan terbesarku adalah bilang pada appa yang sebenarnya adalah penguasa dunia langit tentang perasaanku terhadap seorang manusia. Dan karena keputusan egoisku yang tetap memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunia manusia, appa mengambil suaraku. Suara itulah hartaku yang bisa membuat Wookie kembali mengingatku.

Art of voice.. Itulah aku. Yesung, itu namaku.

Deg! Tiba- tiba perasaanku kacau. Sama seperti kemarin malam saat perasaanku tiba- tiba nggak enak dan saat aku pergi kearah yang nggak kuketahui aku melihat Wookie dalam bahaya. Dan kali ini sama, Wookie pasti dalam bahaya! Aku memiliki sensor khusus untuk merasakannya.

Aku langsung berlari kearah ruang staff yang tadi dimasuki Wookie.

Kosong. Hanya ada loker- loker para staff. Dimana namja itu?

Toilet! Satu kata itu langsung terlintas diotakku, aku berlari kearah toilet dan mendengar sesuatu dari dalam sebuah toilet. Suara- suara aneh. Wookie!

Aku membuka pintu toilet itu dan langsung kaget melihat seorang namja sedang membekap mulut Wookie yang duduk diatas toilet –klosetnya tertutup- dengan tampang panik.

Aku langsung menarik namja itu keluar dari toilet dan menendangnya hingga tersungkur. Namja itu hendak berdiri melawanku namun langsung kuarahkan tanganku padanya. Gerakannya tiba- tiba berhenti dan dia mematung.

Aku menoleh menatap Wookie yang mematung. " Di-dia kenapa?" Tanyanya gemetaran.

Tanpa menjawabnya, yah karena aku memang nggak bisa menjawabnya, aku langsung menarik tangan Wookie keluar dari toilet dan membawanya keluar dari tempat ini. Sejak dulu dia memang selalu kena masalah. Seperti waktu kami pertama bertemu dulu.

" Tunggu!" Wookie menghempaskan tanganku.

Kutatap dia datar.

" Siapa hyung sebenarnya? Kenapa tadi dia mematung nggak bergerak saat hyung mengarahkan tangan hyung padanya? Terus tadi pagi baskom yang aku lempar juga tiba- tiba jatuh tanpa mengenai hyung. Hyung tukang sulap?" Namja mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut penasaran.

Kuulas sebuah senyuman kecil dan meraih tangan Wookie. Ya.. Aku memang tukang sulap..

Aku menengadah menatap langit yang gelap. Sedikit sulap untuk namja ini.

Wookie ikut menengadah. " Ada apa diatas? Burung gereja?"

Kupejamkan mataku. Memusatkan semua kekuatanku. Dan aku kembali membuka mataku dan kini dilangit terlihat sinar- sinar kecil yang banyak menyerupai bintang. Tapi sinar- sinar itu bergerak kesana- kemari seakan sedang ngedance sorry sorry. Ah, salah.. Maksudku sedang menari- nari.

" Mwo.. Apa itu? Hantu!" Seru Wookie yang malahan panik.

Aku menahan tangannya dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku kemejanya. Lalu mengetik sesuatu. Setelah selesai kuberikan ponsel itu pada Wookie.

Wookie diam membaca isi pesanku dan kemudian menatapku nggak percaya. " Jinjja?" Tanyanya ragu. Meski gelap aku tetap bisa melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Aku mengangguk. Nae, Wookie.. Ini adalah hadiah untuk malam pertama kita yang sejak pagi sudah bersama selama seharian penuh..

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tiga hari sudah Yesung tinggal di rumah Wookie. Wookie nggak pernah melihat namja itu macam- macam padanya. Yesung selalu tidur disaat Wookie sudah terlelap dan bangun sebelum Wookie membuka matanya. Sebenarnya namja itu juga mau membuatkan sarapan untuk Wookie, tapi karena kejadian sup bubur aneh yang dibuat Yesung hari pertama membuat Wookie agak shock karena persediaan berasnya langsung habis, Wookie nggak pernah ngizinin Yesung masak.

" Hyung, kok kau nggak bisa bicara.." Wookie menatap Yesung dalam-dalam seusai mereka makan malam dengan menu seadanya. Ramen.

Malam ini Wookie libur, jadi bisa santai.

Yesung memutar bola matanya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Bukan hal yang gampang untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi entah karena Wookie yang kelewat polos atau pabbo *author dicekek Wookie*, Wookie sama sekali nggak nanyain bagaimana Yesung bisa membuat cahaya menari- nari pada malam tiga hari yang lalu. Sepertinya dia percaya kalau Yesung itu tukang sulap. Ckckck..

Wookie tetap menatap Yesung. " Butuh ponsel?" Tanyanya.

Yesung dengan cepat menggeleng. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tampang berpikir keras yang malah membuat tampangnya agak.. sedikit.. maaf.. konyol.

" Ya, hyung.. Nggak usah maksa buat mikir. Kasian otakmu." Goda Wookie sambil terkekeh geli dan otomatis Yesung cemberut tapi untungnya kali ini dia justru kelihatan imut dimata Wookie, apalagi dimata author. *author mimisan* #plak

Lupakan.. Kembali ke cerita..

Wookie langsung diam menatap sosok Yesung. ' _Mukanya yang cemberut itu kok kayak pernah lihat. Tapi dimana, yaa? Aku lupa!_' Batinnya sambil tetap memandangi Yesung yang udah malas menatapnya.

" Hyung.. Sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu nggak sih? Kok waktu pertama kali melihat wajahmu secara jelas aku merasa familiar banget, ya.."

Kali ini Yesung langsung merespon kalimat Wookie dengan tampang semangat. Kedua bola matanya berkilat bahagia seakan inilah saatnya ia menjadi pemenang tunggal di kompetisi memasak sup bubur.

" Ah tapi kayaknya nggak pernah, yaa.." Wookie kembali memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap kearah lain.

Yesung sweetdrop seketika.

' _Dasar pikun!_' Yesung langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Wookie.

" Mau kemana hyung?"

Yesung membawa Wookie masuk ke kamarnya dan memaksa namja itu duduk ditempat tidurnya. Direngkuhnya kedua bahu Wookie dan dia menatap mata namja itu dalam- dalam sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wookie. (Perhatian! No NC disini! *readers kecewa*)

Wajah Wookie sontak memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan gugup. " Hyu-hyung mau apa?" Tanyanya sambil meremas seprai tempat tidurnya untuk menahan debaran konyol di dadanya.

Yesung langsung menjedotkan keningnya di kening Wookie.

" Adaaw! Sakit hyung!"

Yesung kembali nyengir. Dan berdiri tegap disamping Wookie. Namja itu menoleh kebelakang menatap tembok kosong bercat putih yang tiba- tiba mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Wookie tersentak kaku melihat pemandangan itu. Satu kalimat yang ia percayai, kalau Yesung memang tukang sulap, dia itu tukang sulap paling hebat segalaksi bima sakti.

Yap, sebenarnya tadi tuh Yesung bukannya sengaja jedotin keningnya ke kening Wookie. Namja itu hanya mentransfer setengah kemampuannya agar Wookie bisa melihat gambar yang kini dimunculkannya di tembok itu.

" Appa!" Wookie terkesiap saat melihat sosoknya yang masih kelas satu SMP kini terpantul dari tembok. Ia menangis disamping makam kedua orang tuanya. Ya, makam appa dan ummanya.

" Ini kejadian bertahun- tahun yang lalu.. Saat orang tuaku meninggal?" Gumam Wookie nggak percaya.

Setelah acara pemakaman itu, Wookie mulai jadi anak yang pemurung. Selama SMP dia hidup dengan bantuan dari keluarga Kim –Kibum and family-, tetangganya yang memang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Wookie hidup sendiran di apartemennya dan pada suatu hari ia jalan- jalan sendirian malam- malam.

" Sarang cham apeuda neolmun apeuda.." Wookie bermain ayunan di taman sambil menunduk dan bernyanyi pilu. " Appa.. Umma.. Waeyo.." Isak namja yang masih bisa dibilang anak kecil itu pelan. Namun Wookie buru- buru menghapus air matanya.

Greek! Terdengar bunyi sesuatu seakan benda yang terjatuh dibagian atas ayunan, tapi Wookie nggak perduli dan tetap menunduk.

" Niga animyeon andwae. Neo eobsin nan andwae. Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul." Wookie langsung terkesiap begitu mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat indah itu. Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah tapi ia nggak melihat siapapun.

" Na apado joha.. Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan.. Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka.." Suara itu kini membuat Wookie agak merinding meski dalam hati ia memuji suara emas tersebut. Bagaimana nggak merinding, ia ditaman malam- malam, sendirian, dan ada yang bernyanyi tapi nggak kelihatan sosoknya. Siapa yang nggak merinding coba?

Suara itu menghilang.

" Heyo, bocah.." Wookie langsung kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang menegurnya.

Wookie menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tiga preman berdiri didekatnya sambil menyeringai tajam. " Na-nae?"

" Ngapain malam- malam di sini sendirian?" Tanya salah satunya.

Wookie menggeleng malas dan berdiri. Ia sudah bersiap untuk kabur.

" Punya uang?" Tanya preman itu lagi.

Pemalakan terhadap anak dibawah umur! Wookie semakin menatap ketiganya horror. Otaknya udah mulai berpikir negative akan nasibnya. Gimana kalau dia dikerjain? Di palak? Di per.. Err.. Apa yaa.. Nggak enak author ngetiknya.. Yah, diperkosa.. *author jedotin kepala ke tembok*.. Terus dibunuh?

Besok akan jadi headlines di Koran dengan tulisan yang jelas dengan bold dan ukuran font mencapai 46 size dan tulisannya **" BOCAH DIBAWAH UMUR MATI MENGENASKAN DI TAMAN DALAM KONDISI MENYEDIHKAN!"**

Omaigat.. Apa kata dunia!

" Dasar budek.. Ditanya malah diem! Bagi duit sini!" Satu namja langsung menarik lengan kurus Wookie.

" Lepas! Kalau mau minta duit sana sama umma-mu!" Balas Wookie cepat. Dia nggak tahu kalau ucapannya malah bikin tuh tiga preman rese semakin tergoda untuk mengerjainya.

" Kayaknya nih anak lumayan, nih.."

" Bener bos.." Dua namja lainnya langsung ikut mengerubungi Wookie yang kecil, pendek, imut dan ngegemesin. Sayangnya preman itu nggak bisa ngeliat sisi ngegemesin dalam sosok Wookie.

" Huaaa! Siapapun tolong aku!"

" Haha.. Masa ada anak kecil dikerubutin tiga namja bau! Kaaasiiihaan…" Suara itu membuat Wookie langsung menutup mulutnya. " Gimana kalo main sama aku? Aku malah lebih menarik dari bocah ingusan yang kurus kerempeng model dia." Kali ini Wookie langsung kesal karena merasa dialah yang dimaksud bocah ingusan yang kurus kerempeng itu.

Ketiga namja itu menoleh bersamaan keasal suara. Dan Wookie juga tentunya. Arah yang mereka tatap adalah besi diatas ayunan. Dan keempat orang itu langsung menganga saat melihat seorang namja yang kelihatan lebih tua sedikit dari Wookie sedang duduk manis diatas besi ayunan.

" Bocah! Siapa kau!"

Namja itu tersenyum manis. " Siapa aku? Oke.. Namaku art of voice.." Jawabnya santai sambil berdiri di atas besi ayunan yang sanat kecil itu. Namja itu berkacak pinggan dengan senyuman angkuh dan sok. Mantel putih kebesarannya berkibar tertiup angin. Seandainya ada back song power rangers pasti lebih bagus. Sayangnya back songnya cuma suara jangkrik aja.

" Turun lu!" Seorang preman menendang besi disamping penyangga ayunan agar membuat anak itu jatuh, tapi dia tetap berdiri tenang.

" Udah pergi sana orang bau!" Seru si anak itu lagi. Kali ini sepasang sayap putih mencuat dari balik punggungnya dan mengepak- ngepak perlahan. Kali ini ia menyeringai. " Kalau nggak, kalian akan kukutuk karena aku adalah iblis dari neraka."

Ketiga namja itu langsung pucat. Dan tanpa banyak melawan ketiganya langsung lari kocar- kacir meninggalkan taman.

Brugh! Wookie terlalu lemas untuk kabur, ia langsung jatuh ketakutan.

Namja bersayap itu terbang kearah Wookie dan berhenti sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Wookie dan tersenyum manis. " Kau mau kukutuk?"

" Hyaa! Ampun! Aku kan nggak salah!" Wookie langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Namun tiba- tiba namja bersayap itu tertawa geli. Wookie menatapnya heran. " Kok ketawa? Kau mengampuniku?"

" Pabbo.. Siapa yang iblis dari neraka?" Ia masih tertawa. Namun kemudian berhenti tertawa dan mengusap kepala Wookie lembut. " Nae, aku adalah art of voice. Suaramu bagus saat bernyanyi tadi. Senang bertemu denganmu angel of voice." Namja bersayap itu langsung mencium pipi Wookie lembut.

Srat! Tiba- tiba tembok itu kembali seperti semula.

Wookie langsung terlonjak kaget dan menatap Yesung nggak percaya. " I-itu.. Kejadian bertahun- tahun yang lalu.. Aku aja udah lupa sama kejadian itu.." Ucapnya nggak percaya. " Jadi hyung anak waktu itu.. Si iblis dari neraka? A-art of voice? Jangan- jangan waktu itu yang bernyanyi adalah hyung.."

Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

" Tapi saat itu kau punya suara.. Kenapa sekarang kau bisu?"

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Wookie, Yesung langsung mencium bibir Wookie sambil memeluk tubuh mungil namja itu. Wookie terkejut sambil mendorong tubuh Yesung, tapi tentu aja tenaganya beda jauh. Yesung mendorongnya hingga Wookie kini terbaring dengan posisi Wookie dibawah dan Yesung masih menciuminya. (=.=") *author lagi-lagi merinding*

Namun lama- kelamaan Wookie nggak lagi memberontak. Kayaknya namja ini mulai menikmati sensasi aneh saat namja yang diatasnya itu melumat bibir bawahnya. Yap, sensasi konyol.. Karena Wookie justru menyukai sensasi itu.

Wookie mendesah sambil terpaksa membuka mulutnya saat Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Dibiarkannya Yesung yang mulai menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya Wookie mulai kehabisan nafas dan mendorong Yesung pelan- pelan.

Yesung langsung berdiri dengan nafas tersenggal, wajahnya merah padam, sama dengan wajah Wookie sekarang. Namun sorot matanya justru kelihatan terluka, satu yang membuat Wookie berbalik bingung. Yesung berjalan cepat kearah jendela kamar Wookie dan membukanya. Saat itu juga Yesung langsung meloncat dari jendela.

" Hyung!" Wookie tersentak dan berlari ke jendela. Ia manatap sosok manusia yang kini terbang dengan kedua sayap putihnya di langit malam. " Yesung hyung!" Serunya lagi sekencang mungkin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Ryewook pov~

Sejak malam itu Yesung hyung nggak pernah menampakkan dirinnya. Dan sekarang sudah tiga hari sejak dia menghilang dari hidupku. Meski baru enam hari mengenalnya, aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Dia itu satu- satunya yang bisa masuk kedalam hidupku. Memang nggak banyak kenangan antara kami.. Tapi…

Aish, lalu tentang masalah lama. Dia itu anak yang dulu menolongku? Yang mengaku bernama art of voice. Sesuai dengan namanya. Yesung. Dan sebutan apa yang dia berikan padaku dulu? Angel of voice? Itu kan sebutanku sejak aku mulai menjadi penyanyi klub malam itu.

Apa ini takdir?

Dan lebih pabbonya lagi. Kenapa aku bisa lupa sama kejadian itu? Pantas aja waktu ngeliat dia kayaknya familiar banget. Dan saat ia menciumku dulu, pantas aku merasa sentuhannya itu nggak asing.

Kau ini kok pabbo banget sih Wookie!

" Hyung..?" Panggilan Kibum membuatku menatapnya malas. " Hyung nggak semangat? Udah tiga hari ini kok murung, ada apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. " Gwaenchana." Jawabku sangat singkat.

" Umma mengundangmu makan malam. Hyung bisa kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. " Aku pasti datang."

Kibum tersenyum manis sambil masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan aku berjalan menuju apartemenku. Tempat ini terasa berbeda hanya karena Yesung hyung udah nggak ada ditempat ini. Yesung hyung.. Kau dimana?

~Ryeowook pov end~

Jam tujuh malam, Wookie memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah Kibum, setelah itu langsung bekerja lagi di klub. Wookie mengetuk pintu apartemen itu pelan dan dengan cepat Kibum sudah membukanya dan menarik Wookie masuk. " Umma bikin ddokboki. Hyung pasti suka." Ucap namja manis itu sambil membawa Wookie ke ruang makan.

" Ah, annyeong ahjumma dan ahjussi." Ia menunduk sopan.

Jungsoo meletakkan panci sedang di atas meja makan sedangkan Youngwoon yang tadi sedang baca koran tersenyum sambil mengangguk. " Kau bekerja jam berapa Wookie-ya?" Tanya Youngwoon santai.

" Nae, sehabis dari sini. Waeyo, ahjussi?" Wookie duduk di kursi disamping Kibum.

Youngwoon meletakkan korannya dan duduk tegap. " Apa kita bicarakan sekarang aja?" Ia menatap istrinya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Wookie penasaran.

Youngwoon tersenyum. " Nae, Wookie-ya.. Apa kau mau bergabung di keluarga ini sebagai anak kami?"

Wookie tersentak. Kedua orang itu memang pernah memintanya menjadi anak angkat mereka waktu orang tua Wookie meninggal, tapi Wookie menolak. Dan dia nggak sangka kalau keduanya akan kembali meminta hal itu padanya.

" Kami nggak memaksa. Hanya aja kami ingin sekali kau masuk ke keluarga ini. Apa kau mau Wookie-ya?" Kali ini Jungsoo yang bertanya.

" Mau ya hyung?" Rayu Kibum.

Wookie menunduk. " Aku.. Nggak mau merepotkan keluarga ini. Selama ini aku kan sudah sangat merepotkan ahjussi, ahjumma juga Kibum. Karena itu.." Suaranya menghilang sebentar. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memiliki keluarga lagi. Dia tahu keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang sangat berjasa untuknya. Tapi ia takut merepotkan..

" Ah.. Hyung masih aja kaku!" Kibum menepuk bahunya pelan. " Siapa yang ngerepotin sih? Justru kan aku yang selalu dibantu oleh hyung. Hyung mau ya menjadi anggota keluarga ini?"

Wookie menatap Kibum ragu. Benarkah dia boleh begini?

" Ya, Wookie-ya.. Kau mau kan?"

Wookie menatap Jungsoo kemudian tersenyum. " Kalau nggak merepotkan, aku sangat ingin memiliki keluarga. Tapi.. Aku juga tetap ingin berada di apartemenku yang sekarang dan tetap bekerja."

" Yah, gwaenchana." Jawab Youngwoon. " Setidaknya sekarang kau memiliki kami, keluargamu. Jadi jangan memaksakan diri."

Wookie mengangguk bahagia. " Gomawo.. Ahjussi.. Ah! Aniyo.. Maksudku.. Appa.. Umma.." Perlahan air matanya mengalir dan Wookie langsung menunduk.

" Ya, hyung! Jangan nangis!" Seru Kibum sambil memeluk Wookie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung pov~

Aku bisa merasakannya.. Saat ini Wookie pasti sedang bahagia. Seperti yang aku bilang, tubuhku memiliki sensor terhadap namja itu. Kutatap langit yang mulai gelap. Waktunya sebentar lagi kan habis..

Kenapa aku malah pergi setelah menciumnya?

Ah, entahlah.. Aku juga nggak tahu. Rasanya setelah menciumnya aku nggak punya keberanian buat menemuinya lagi. Antara takut kalau sebenarnya Wookie nggak mencintaiku dan suaraku nggak akan kembali juga malu karena aku melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

" Yesung.."

Deg! Suara appa?

" Sudah kubilang.." Gumamnya. " Sebelum waktunya berakhir kembalilah ke sini dan appa akan memberikan kembali suaramu."

Ani! Aku akan tetap disini! Seruku dalam hati. Ya, aku yakin sekalipun aku bicara dari dalam hati appa pasti bisa mendengar suaraku.

" Jangan konyol! Manusia itu nggak mencintaimu! Dia bahkan tak mencarimu, kan? Buat apa kau mempertahankan perasaan itu?"

Aku nggak perduli appa! Aku mencinta Wookie sejak kami bertemu dulu. Sang angel of voice-ku. Aku nggak akan perduli meski aku kehilangan suaraku. Aku tetap mencintainya dan nggak akan kembali. Balasku nanar.

Suara appa menghilang.

" Yesung.. Apa kau begitu mencintainya?"

Aku menelan ludah sambil memejamkan mataku. Nae appa, aku sangat mencintainya..

Aku nggak lagi mendengar suara appa.

Huff.. Jadi bingung.

~Yesung pov end~

" Sa~rang, itorok arumdaun mari.. Dangshinigie ganunghaetdon sarmi. Naegen sesange. Dokun gijokgathunil.." Wookie memejamkan matanya saat menyanyikan bait lagu itu. Otaknya terus memikirkan Yesung. Dia sangat merindukan namja itu. Dia ingin menemuinya.. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Pets! Tiba- tiba lampu mati. Seluruh pengunjung klub langsung histeris.

Wookie langsung tersentak kaget. Ia ingin berlari tapi dia paham betul kehebohan yang sedang terjadi, jadi diputuskannya untuk tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil mendengar sebuah suara yang seakan berbisik padanya.

" Kim Ryeowook?"

Wookie mematung takut. " Na-nae?"

" Apa kau mencintainya?"

" Eh? Mencintai siapa?"

" Putraku?"

" Siapa putramu?" Wookie semakin nggak mengerti dengan suara itu. " Ah, siapa kau sebenarnya? Siapa putramu? Kenapa aku harus mencintainya?"

" Aku adalah Hankyung, pemimpin manusia langit. Appa dari art of voice."

Wookie mematung mendengar nama itu. " Yesung hyung?"

" Kutanya apa kau mencintainya?"

Wookie semakin gugup. Tangannya perlahan digerakkannya kesegala arah untuk menyentuh tangan orang yang mengaku bernama Hankyung itu, namun dia nggak mendapatkan sesuatupun.

" Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku manusia bumi." Ucap suara itu lagi. " Cukup jawab iya atau tidak."

Wookie menelan ludah sambil gemetar. " Se-sebenarnya.. Aku.."

" Ah, dasar lamban! Kenapa putraku bisa jatuh cinta pada namja sepertimu?"

Wookie lagi- lagi tersentak. ' _Hah? Jatuh cinta? Yesung hyung?_'

" Sudahlah.. Kalau kau memang menyukainya cepat temui dia dan nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum matahari terbit. Karena itu satu- satunya cara agar suaranya bisa kembali lagi. Oke, sampai nanti."

Suara itu menghilang dan saat itu juga lampu kembali menyala.

Wookie masih mematung, perlahan ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Jam dua pagi. Matahari terbit sekitar jam lima pagi (bener nggak?). Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Hankyung, dan detik itu juga Wookie berlari keluar dari klub itu. Entah kemana tujuannya, dia hanya mengikuti kakinya melangkah. Satu hal yang ia yakini, langkahnya akan membawanya ketempat Yesung berada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesung berdiri tegap sambil menengadah ke langit malam. Bulan sudah hampir kembali bersembunyi dan tuan matahari akan segera terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Saat dimana Yesung akan kehilangan satu hal yang dimilikinya. Suaranya..

Bagaikan kisah sang Little Mermaid (mian ngelantur) yang rela menukar suaranya untuk bertemu dengan pangeran, namun sayangnya pangeran itu nggak menyadari perasaannya dan menikahi putri lain. Sang mermaid pun terluka dan berakhir menjadi buih di lautan sebelum sang pangeran menyadarinya. (kisah diambil dari pichi~pichi~pitch! Little Mermaid yang asli happy ending, kan?).

Dan apakah Yesung akan mengalami hal yang sama. Sampai waktunya berakhir suaranya akan tetap menghilang.

Sejujurnya dia nggak mau.. Tapi kalau namja yang dicintainya tetap nggak sadar yah mau gimana lagi. (mending yesung sama author. *author dibekep*)

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Matahari sebentar lagi terbit dan suaranya akan hilang. Terima nasib a.k.a pasrah lah namanya..

" Yesung hyung!"

Satu suara itu membuat Yesung terkejut. Pijakannya -yang sejak tadi sebenarnya sedang berdiri di atas besi ayunan- langsung hilang dan namja itu jatuh ke tanah.

Yesung meringis. Maunya sih menjerit sakit, tapi kan ceritanya dia bisu. Yesung menoleh menatap sosok Wookie yang berlari sekuat mungkin kearahnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" Heh.. hah.. Hyu-hyung.." Wookie terengah- engah setelah berdiri di hadapan Yesung.

Dengan pelan Yesung berdiri. Pinggangnya terasa sakit gara- gara jatuh tadi. Ia menatap namja itu kalut. '_ Wookie? Kau mencariku?_' Batinnya menebak.

Wookie menatap Yesung lelah. " Hyung pabbo.. Kemana aja selama ini? Aku tuh khawatir tahu! Untung dia bilang sama aku tentang hal itu dan suara hyung, makanya aku langsung nyari hyung. Capeek.." Si Wookie malah ngoceh dan menggerutu sendirian. =.=

Dengan lembut Yesung mengusap pipi namja itu. Senyum terulas diwajahnya. Wookie sedikit menengadah menatap Yesung. " Hyung.. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu.." Pinta namja itu dengan nada lembut.

Yesung terlonjak dan menggeleng. Dia nggak bisa menjelaskan alasannya pada Wookie. Seandainya dia bisa bicara..

Tapi berbeda dengan Yesung, Wookie justru tersenyumm manis sambil menggenggam satu tangan Yesung. " Nae, hyung.. Saranghae.." Ucapnya sejelas mungkin.

Yesung terkesiap menatap Wookie. " Ka-kau serius?"

" Eh!" Kali ini gantian Wookie yang terkejut mendengar satu patah kalimat itu. " Hyung! Suaramu!"

Yesung menyentuh mulutnya nggak percaya. " Suara.." Ia mencoba bergumam dan kali ini ia mendengar dengan jelas suaranya sendiri. Ya, suaranya sudah kembali!

" Yay! Ternyata dia benar! Appa hyung tadi menemuiku dan memberitahuku gimana cara agar hyung bisa bicara lagi."

" Appa?"

Wookie mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Yesung erat sambil tersenyum bahagia. " Hyung.. Hyung.. Jeongmal saranghae.."

Perlahan Yesung memeluk namja itu. Akhirnya Wookie membalas perasaannya. " Nae, Wookie.. Nado. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu dulu." Balasnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Wookie lembut.

" Aku sih baru suka setelah bertemu dengan hyung seminggu yang lalu." Namja itu nyengir sambil memasang muka tak berdosa. " Hehe.. Tapi pokoknya aku menyukaimu. Jangan pergi lagi, yaa.."

Yesung mengangguk. " Arraseo." Lanjutnya sambil kembali memeluk Wookie dengan erat. '_ Appa.. Gomawo.. Ini juga kan berkat kau.. Berarti aku akan menetap sebagai manusia bumi, yaa..._'

' _Yah, lakukan sesukamu, art of voice. Appa akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu._' Suara itu terdengar di dalam pikiran Yesung dan membuat namja itu tersenyum semakin bahagia.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

.

Yappp.. Sesuai janji YeWook! Panjang ngga? kayaknya panjang.. Lebih dari KyuMin kemarin.. Hhehe

buat putri unnie.. tepati janjimu dan buatkan saengmu ini yewook fiction lagi! XD

hmm.. setelah ini KangTeuk version.. ada yg menunggu mereka?

gomawo sekarung goni buat smua reviewers dan readers yang baca fict ini.. Sebagai gantinya aku akan kasih kalian.. Hmm.. Ucapan terima kasih. *readers sweetdrop*

hhehe..

okeii.. Iseng-iseng reply coment ::

Illumi4Elfishy :: Yah.. Sekali- kali turun jabatan dari leader jadi manager boleh lah.. hhaha. eunhae? ah, you know it, imoto! kkk

Unkyuminmin :: Hhaha.. KyuMin again? Yap.. Tapi nanti.. Tepatnya kapan- kapan, yaa.. hhehe

RizmaHuka-Huka :: Hmm.. Berarti Kyu nggak akan datang kerumah kamu.. karena Kyu datangnya ke rumah aq.. hhaha *ditabok*

Gimomichiko :: Huaa.. Hatiku juga agak mendung.. hhehe.. gomawo~

Aokikumiko :: Seperti yg aku bilang.. Abis ini KangTeuk.. :D

Kyuminbee :: Gomawo.. Gomawo.. KyuMin? Kapan- kapan ajja nanti ya.. hhehe

Lee Hye Rin :: Siapa ketiga namja itu? Jawabannya adalah tiga preman yang malak Wookie di ff ini.. Hhaha

Arisa Adachi :: Hmm.. 0/0 ehem-ehem? NC? klo ehem- ehem dikit sih berani.. Klo sampe tahap NC.. Huwaaa.. Mikir ulang..

Maki Kisaragi :: Nae, Maki.. Gomawo udh suka.. hhehe

Firah :: Andwae! Jangan grepe2 my yeppa atau kubuat sungmin smakin menderita! *evil smirk* *dibekep kyuhyun*

Kyuminnielover :: Fict tanpa super hero nggak berasa.. hhaha

Ara-chan :: YeWook akan selalu ada dimana- mana selama thena masih berada disini.. hhaha *sarap*

Min Hyorin :: SiBum? Pastilah.. Semua pairing except Shindong.. hhaha.. mian oppa~ XD

ELFishyShfly :: Kayaknya ini YeWook panjang banget deh.. Hhehe.. Smoga suka! :D

Sarah Kyumin :: Tiga namja itu pastinya orang yang nggak penting sampe2 aku males nyari nama mereka.. hhehe

Sulli Otter :: Omona unnie.. Jadi selama ini unnie nggak pernah bangga sama sang magnae? Poor Kyuhyunnie~

Mellchaaa :: Hiaaa... Makasih udah suka.. Hhehe

Jongwoonieswife-sj :: Nih YeWooknya unn. Suka? Harus! *digiles unnie* hhehe.. Gantian aq yg nagih utang unnie yaa~ :D

YuyaLoveSungmin :: Gomawo istrinya Sungmin.. Hhehe.. Sekuel? o_O

Cloudyue291 :: Nih yewooknya Yue! Suka? Semoga, yaa.. Masalah Kyu.. Aq ngg tw dya penakut ato ngga.. Tapi di fict sering kaya gitu.. Hehe

EriKYU :: Couple DdankoBum ntar lagi deh.. Hhaha

Chacha Heenim :: Umin cuma boleh diapa-apain sama Kyu.. Hhaha.. *ditendang umin*

Pipit-SungminniElfishy :: Kurang? O_o yah.. Maaf yaa.. Tapi suka kan? Hhehe.. Nih YeWooknya..~

Sapphire Pearls :: EunHae? Siip.. Tunggu aja kpan tuh manusia abnormal muncul.. *dibantai eunhae shipper*

Coldonechiibi :: Ooh.. Ini kamu toh.. hehhe.. nah gmana? Smoga puas.. HHehe

Rui Arisawa :: Makasiih dibilang fluufff~ hhehe

Ichigo :: Aq mau mimpi ketemu Yeppa.. Jadi nyata nggak yaa? hhaha

.

Nae, all readers yg kuhormati~ Sekali lagi aku minta maaf klo ceritanya nggak memuaskan~ *bow 90 degree*

Buat smua silent or noisy readers.. Diminta REVIEW-nya.. Seterah isinya apa.. Meski cuma satu kata aku berterima kasih banget~

hhehe

See you guys in KangTeuk~

.


End file.
